The Hollow
by SetThisWorldOnFire
Summary: The Final Getsugo Tensho failed. His Shinigami powers were gone, but Aizen survived, and wasn't weak enough to be sealed. And so Ichigo embraced his Hollow half in desperation...with mixed results. Aizen died, but Ichigo wasn't there to celebrate. Now, stuck in Jump City, Ichigo has to make his own way there. But there is a man in a black cloak interested in Ichigo's power...


**Summary: The Final Getsugo Tensho failed. His Shinigami powers were gone, but Aizen survived, and wasn't weak enough to be sealed. And so Ichigo embraced his Hollow half in desperation...with mixed results. Aizen died, but Ichigo wasn't there to celebrate. Now, stuck in Jump City, Ichigo has to make his own way there. But there is a man in a black cloak interested in Ichigo's power... Ichigo/Raven/?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Teen Titans, or any other crossovers used in this story**

 **Warning: This story is an Ichigo Harem story. It also involves a large amount of crossovers, and more people joining the Titans, along with a VERY Strong Ichigo, later to become an overpowered Ichigo.**

 **Pairings: Ichigo/Raven/? Robin/Starfire Beast Boy/Terra Cyborg/Jinx**

* * *

 **(Opening: Hyakki Yakou by Hello Sleepwalkers)**

 **Are kara obake wa biku tomo ugokanai [Ichigo is standing before Aizen in Final Getsuga Tensho state, before a blood red aura surrounds him, turning him into his Vasto Lorde form, that fires a Cero, covering the screen in red, and when it clears, Ichigo is standing on the roof of a building, looking over Jump City]**

 **Sugata o misenai kaibutsu ya hero [Ichigo turns around, seeing the Teen Titans standing behind him, and Robin reaches out, offering him a hand, which he reaches out and grasps, shaking it]**

 **Bokura wa zuibun oukiku natta keredo [Raven is seen meditating in her room, before it shifts to Ichigo reading on his bed, and it then shifts once more to White Ichigo staring at the sky in Ichigo's inner world, and then turning around to face a man who has his body covered by a black cloak, with only the lower half of his face visible]**

 **Otona no nakama ni nari kirenai mama da [Robin is on a computer in his room, and then the scene shifts to Beast Boy and Cyborg playing games in the main room, before it shifts once again to Starfire staring out the window at the city, her eyes glowing green]**

 **Kaimei sare tsukushita hazu no sekai ni oyasumi [Darkness covers the screen, before Slade walks out of it, followed by Brother Blood, then Ravager, then Blackfire, and then finally by Trigon, who grins evilly as his eyes glow in the darkness, a twisted smirk on his face before the man in the black cloak fades into view to the left of him, a small smirk upon his face]**

 **Kagakusha nemuri koketara saa saa tsudo e hajimeyou [The scene fades to Ichigo holding his head in pain, his form flickering between that of his and White Ichigo's, before his eyes snap open and it pans out, revealing that he is face to face with the man in the cloak again, and it pans into the blade in the cloaked man's hand: Tensa Zangetsu]**

 **Mata okashii yoru ga meguru yo gou suto tsurete tte [The scene changes to Robin in a fist fight with Slade, who gets hit in the stomach by Robin, followed by a fade into Starfire facing Blackfire, where Starfire is hit in the back by Blackfire's attack. It pans up to Cyborg, who dives down and punches Mammoth in the face]**

 **Mado no soto odoru no da are? [The scene flashes to Beast Boy turning into a Rhino and charging at Ravager, who brandishes her two swords and swings. It zooms into the reflection on the blade, revealing Raven face to face with Trigon, who breaths fire at her as Raven flies out of the way, firing a black bolt of energy at him and covering the area in darkness]**

 **Kitto shounen shoujo itsuka chotto zutsu wasurete tte [The darkness clears to show Ichigo in his Vasto Lorde form with Tensa Zangetsu through his stomach, blood dribbling down his lip as he glares at the man, who smirks at him, as the camera zoom in to Ichigo's left eye]**

 **Omoi dasenai natsu ga owaru dake [His eye returns to normal and zooms out, panning down slightly to reveal a smiling Ichigo in his Bankai uniform, with the rest of the Teen Titans fading into existence beside him, all of them with smiles or smirks on their faces, with the tall buildings of Jump City behind them as the sky goes from night to day]**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Hollow And Me**

Ichigo stood there, among the rocks, as the grey bandages cracked on his face, before the broke away, along with the ones on the left side of his body, and crumbled into nothing as his long black hair flowed in the wind. _'It's over...'_ he thought. _'It's finally over...I wo-'_

He was cut off as his currently red eyes caught a large amount of dust pick up a good distance away. He watched the dust clear and reveal the broken form of Aizen with all large gash all the way down his spine, but it was starting to close and Ichigo blinked in surprise and muttered. "He's _still_ able to regenerate?" He vanished in a flash step as Aizen began to shakily rise, and he was soon standing in front of him.

Azien stood slowly, and Ichigo looked down on him with his crimson eyes, Aizen panting as he rose up. Ichigo was fully prepared to strike him again, but that's when it happened. His long black hair vanished, replaced by his shoulder length orange hair, the crimson in his eyes fading into brown, all in an instant. The bandages on his right side vanished, replaced with what remained of his tattered cloak, and the tattoo on his left arm disappeared as well.

The now former Shinigami fell forwards onto his knees, placing his hands on the grounds as he watched the remaining bandages on his hand turn into wisps of black smoke. _'My Shinigami powers...!'_ he thought. _'They're...vanishing!'_ His hand clenched into a fist as his eyes narrowed angrily.

He heard a crack and looked up as Aizen stood there, his blade broken, but still there, and a smirk on his face. "You were so close, Kurosaki Ichigo," he told him. "Had to not focused all of my Reiatsu into my defence, that attack would have killed me, and perhaps weakened me enough for someone else to come along and end me. You have lost this battle," he held his broken blade towards Ichigo, Kyoka Suigetsu crumbling before their eyes. "The Hogyoku is already evolving me even further, determining I no longer have a need for a Zanpakuto. You know what this means, do you not?"

Ichigo grit his teeth, and Aizen's smirk grew wider. "Yes, I no longer need Kyoka Suigetsu! I shall become someone who has become one with the powers of his Zanpakuto, just like you! No, you possess that power no longer!" Aizen began to laugh. "Even after all your hard work, I win!"

 _'Shit!'_ Ichigo thought to himself. _'I've come so far...this can't be it! There...there has to be something I can do!'_

 **'There is, King,'** a voice Ichigo thought was gone spoke up, causing the brown eyed teen's eyes to widen in shock, not that Aizen noticed.

 _'You! How are you stil-'_

 **'There isn't time for that right now,** **'** Ichigo was cut off by his hollow half. **'There is something you can do. You may have lost your Shinigami powers, but you STILL have Hollow powers.'** Ichigo's eyes widened. **'Yeah, you get it. Aizen is still weak enough that you can kill him, but to do so you have to trust me!'**

Ichigo was still in shock, _'How do I know this isn-'_

 **'ARE YOU REALLY FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT THAT SHIT RIGHT NOW?!'** His hollow half snapped. **'I CAN FEEL AIZEN GETTING STRONGER! TRUST ME OR DIE!'** **  
**

He looked at Aizen, and took a breath. _'Alright...I'm gonna trust you!'_

 **'Good...now this is gonna hurt a little, but we're gonna be entering the form you saw me in when we met again, it has enough power to finish the job!'**

Ichigo merely nodded, and grit his teeth as he felt his body being flooded with Reiatsu. He felt his power steadily beginning to rise, the pitch black aura flowing out and around his body, letting off a blood red glow.

Aizen stopped laughing and looked at Ichigo with wide eyes. "Wha- impossible!"

"Oh it's pos **sible Aizen!"** Ichigo roared as his Reiatsu exploded around it, causing dust and smoke to kick up. And when it cleared, Aizen was face-to-face with Ichigo Kurosaki. His hair long and orange. His hands clawed. His skin pure white. A helmet with red streaks running down either of his eyes, and a hole in the center of his chest, adorned by a tattoo.

Aizen took a step back at the sight of Ichigo becoming a Vasto Lorde class Menos right before his eyes. "I-impossible! You are a mere human! You lost your Shinigami powers! I am a god, how is it you are able to do this!"

 **"You aren't a god, Aizen,"** his hollowed and demonic voice came as the mouth on the helmet opened, moving in synch with Ichigo's voice as if it were his mouth, which it was at the moment. **"Can you hear them Aizen? All the people whose death's you've caused...all the people who have suffered because of you...they are crying...they want justice."** A blood red orb of power began to gather between Ichigo's horns, swirling with deadly energy. **"And right here...right now...I'm going to deliver."**

Aizen stepped back in fear, "No! You can't! I-I'm a god! You are just-"

 **"A human,"** Ichigo finished for Aizen, the orb now finished. **"You may be a so called 'God' but I'm just a human. The funny thing though Aizen? Being human...is just what I need to kill you!"** He pointed his head forwards, the giving the attack a clear target. **"I'll see you in hell, Aizen! CERO!"**

Ichigo fired engulfing Aizen, the area, and himself in a crimson red glow.

* * *

Headed towards the cliffs was Urahara Kisuke. _'Ichigo should have weakened Aizen enough to activate my **Kido** ,' _he thought. _'I should head over just to make sure everything works properl-'_

Kisuke suddenly froze as he felt Aizen's power rising even higher. _'No way...Ichigo wasn't able to do it?'_ he thought in disbelief. _'This isn't good...I have to hurry over there...it seems I might need to use my Bankai after a-'_

The blonde's eyes suddenly widened as he felt Ichigo's power rising as well. _'What? But...I know Ichigo used the Final Getsuga Tensho. So...how on Earth is he able to raise his Reiatsu so high? It doesn't make any se-'_

Once more, his thoughts were cut off as he saw the entire area engulfed in a red glow. Fearing the worst, he sped up his flash steps, arriving just as the glow died down. He looked around, only for his eyes to nearly pop out of their sockets. Laying there was Aizen. Hesitantly, he flashed stepped over. _'I don't sense anything anymore...and not because it's so strong I can't...it's gone...his Reiatsu is gone...he's dead.'_

Looking around, Kisuke was going to tell Ichigo, but instead he saw a blood red portal closing. Before he could even reach out, it sealed shut. _'What was that portal? And where is Ich-'_ his eyes widened again. _'It can't be...was Ichigo's attack so strong it actually opened a portal to another plane?'_ he tried to feel out for Ichigo's Reiatsu, but he found nothing. _'Nothing...either Ichigo is dead...or he was sucked into the portal...'_

* * *

 _'Ugh...What the fuck hit me?'_ Ichigo groaned mentally as he held his head with his pure white hand. _'All I did was fire a **Cero** at Aizen...why the hell did it hurt so much?'_

 **'Because you ain't used to only using Hollow Reiatsu, King,'** his hollow half explained to him, sounding tired and in pain. **'Plus what you fired wasn't just a Cero. Your body was and is still weak, so you were instinctively building power for a Garganta, but you ended up fusing it with the Cero, and that generated a lot of power, so much power we ended up tearing a hole in the dimensions and getting sucked into the portal.'**

 _'WHAT?!'_ Ichigo yelled mentally. _'I have to go back and stop Aize-'_

 **'Calm down King. Aizen can't hurt anybody anymore. If we attacked with so much power to open a hole in the dimensions, do you really think Aizen would be able to survive? No, Aizen's dead. But we're in another dimension because of it, and we're in no state to fire another dimension tearing Cero. Hell, I don't think we'll be able to even with more power,'** Ichigo was about to ask why, but his hollow half spoke up before he could. **'The reason is simple, King. You were still on a high from the Final Getsuga Tensho. You lost your Shinigami powers, but your body was still used to using a hell of a lot of power at once. Now your body has calmed down and has returned to it's base, meaning you've de-aged back to normal, and your body just can't handle the power without all the years we had in your mind.'**

 _'...So what you're saying is until I reach about 19 or 20, we're stuck here? And even after I do, there's still a chance we'll be stuck here?'_ Ichigo asked.

 **'Yep,'** was the response he got.

The orange haired teen sighed. _'Well...guess I'll have to deal with it...and Shiro? Thanks.'_

 **'Shiro?'** the now dubbed Shiro said in surprise.

 _'You are part of me,'_ Ichigo explained. _'In my Bankai my outfit is black, and while you're in Bankai, the outfit is white. Along with the fact the rest of your skin, even your hair, is pure white, I'll call you Shiro. Lot better than just calling you 'Hollow' or something.'_

 **'That's...nice of you,'** Shiro said, not exactly familiar with the concept of 'nice'.

 _'Least I could d-'_ Ichigo was cut off as he felt something pressed against the back of his head.

"Don't move," a voice warned him from behind.

 **"Seriously?"** his distorted, hollow voice came out with a sigh. **"I've been in this place for, what, a few minutes? And I've already got myself at gun point. Hell, I haven't even _done_ anything yet! God this is just like junior high all over again, minus the gun." **He glanced back, before blinking. That wasn't a gun at his head, it was a cannon, pointed by a man, with most of his body with machine parts, and the rest human. Oh, and his arm WAS the cannon. **"What in the hell are you?"**

"The hell are you saying?" the man said.

The teen blinked before sighing and coughing a little, speaking English instead of Japanese. **"This better? I'm talking English now. And I repeat, what in the hell are you?"**

"I'm Cyborg," the man told him. "And don't bother trying to run, you're surrounded."

Ichigo looked around, only to see that Cyborg's statement was true. There was a kid dressed in traffic light coloured spandex, some green kid wearing a purple and black outfit, a girl wearing thigh high boots, a shirt and a crop top, and a girl wearing a blue cloak with a black leotard. **"Huh, so I am. And what are you gonna do to me? Arrest me for just looking like this? Or is it the orange hair? Because I swear to god if it's the orange hair I'll kick all of your asses right here and now, it is my _natural_ hair colour!"**

"Uh, bro?" the green kid spoke up. "How is _orange_ your natural hair colour man?"

 **"Mom was kind of an orange blonde, dad had black hair. You darken orange blonde a little, and bam, pure orange,"** Ichigo explained casually, without any fear. It wasn't overconfidence. He could feel their Reiryoku, and he was actually fairly impressed. Most of them were a little weaker than Rukia, while the girl in the crop top and the one in the leotard were about Lieutenant level. He could take them all without too much of an issue, even if he lacked his Shinigami powers. **"Now, can I ask why it looks like I'm being arrested by a bunch of kids, when I haven't done anything?"**

"Not done anything?" the traffic light kid asked, looking annoyed. "How about you look at where you're standing?"

Blinking, Ichigo did just that, only to find he was standing in a crater. One that he'd caused due to his arrival. **"...I still don't think this warrants me being arrested,"** he said firmly. **"So I caused a crater. Big deal. Not like I hurt anybody, or did it on purpose."**

"Look man," the green kid said. "Fact of the matter is you caused this. So just come quietly, and nobody has to be hurt."

Ichigo sighed in annoyance. Right now he had two choices. Go to jail for not hurting anyone and only causing a crater by accident, or fight them off and look guilty. **"Bah, fine! Can I at least go back to my human form first though? It's my first time consciously using this form and it feels...off to me."**

 **'Well thanks, King!'** Shiro said sarcastically.

 _'You know what I mean, Shiro,'_ Ichigo told him.

"Fine, but any sudden moves and we'll take you out," the traffic light kid spoke up again.

 **"Yeah, yeah,"** Ichigo muttered and closed his eyes. _'How do I turn back?'_

Shiro told him, and Ichigo took a breath as he tensed up his body and began to siphon off his Reiryoku. His power steadily began to drop until Ichigo's body was covered in black reiatsu. The group of kids tensed, but sighed a little as it cleared, and Ichigo was stood there in his human form, his torn cloak revealing his toned abs to the group. "Much better," he tilted his neck, cracking it loudly. "So, go ahead and take me to jail. Not happy about it, though."

The traffic light kid nodded to Cyborg, who cuffed Ichigo's hands behind his back. They began to lead Ichigo. He assumed they were going to prison, but instead he was being led out of the city. "Uh, there a reason I'm not going to jail?"

"Oh you are," Cyborg promised. "We're just taking you to a prison cell you won't be able to break out of so easy." With that said, he felt a hit to the back of his neck and, coupled with all the fatigue and power he'd expended, he passed out like a light.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Ichigo groaned, sitting up slowly and rubbing his neck. "Ugh, that guy hit's hard...think he might have cracked my neck..." Looking around, Ichigo sighed. "Great, I'm in a prison cell, and according to Cyborg I can't break out 'easy'. Ugh...I didn't even do anything yet, this sucks."

 **'Good to see you are awake, King,'** Shiro spoke up.

 _'Shiro...how long have I been out?'_

 **'Around a week,'** he responded. **'Your body and spiritual pressure were exhausted, so when you got knocked out, your body went into a temporary coma in order to recover.'**

 _'God damn...'_ Ichigo thought, a little surprised he was up so soon. Looking around, he sighed as he curled up on the bed. _'...I wonder how everyone is doing...Rukia...Renji...Goat Chin...Uryuu...Chad...Orihime...Tatsuki...Keigo...Yuzu and Karin...the Gotei Thirteen...are they all alright? And what about the remaining Arrancar? What happened to them?'_

 **'Best not dwell on it, King,'** Shiro told him. **'For now, we should focus on getting out of here.'**

 _'And how am I gonna do that?'_ he asked. _'Normally I would just **Shunpo** out of here, but I don't have my Shinigami powers, so how-'_

 **'There is a hollow version of a Shunpo,'** Shiro told him. **'It's called a Sonido. Just do exactly as you would for a Shunpo, and you should perform it. If you had your Shinigami powers too, then you've have to focus on your hollow Reiatsu, but you don't, so it should go off without a hitch.'**

 _'Got'cha...'_ Ichigo stood up and stretched his limbs, causing his bones to crack. He glanced around before finding a camera...and he smirked at it as he accessed his reiatsu. His sclera turned pitch black as his pupils turned gold. He gave the camera a salute, before he vanished from the cell in a burst of static.

* * *

Sitting in the security room were Cyborg and the teen dressed as a traffic light. They watched as Ichigo vanished from the cell without expression on their faces. "What level, Robin?" Cyborg asked his leader.

"Set it to Level 2," Robin said, and Cyborg whistled.

"That's the second highest level," Cyborg muttered. "You sure the guy can handle it? The only people who don't have trouble with that level are you and Raven. Beast Boy and Starfire are barely able to clear it."

Robin nodded. "I'm sure Cyborg. Do it."

Cyborg nodded mutely and began to type. "Let's see how the man handles this..."

* * *

Ichigo walked through the tower, trying to find the exit. _'Seriously, how big is this place?! I can't find an exit! At all!'_

 **'Did you try busting through the walls?'** Shiro asked.

 _'But then they'll all be alerted to my location!'_ Ichigo argued.

 **'Cameras, King...'** Shiro deadpanned.

Ichigo stayed quiet and shrugged as his hollow half made a good point. _'How do I make a **Bala**?'_

Following Shiro's instructions, a Bala formed on Ichigo's hand. He pulled his fist back, ready to punch and break the wall, when his instincts screamed 'DANGER!' He quickly turned the course of his punch, and the **Bala** fired towards a small turret that had popped out of the ground and was about to fire. It exploded into pieces. _'Shit, now I've got to ru-'_ his thoughts were cut off as he heard the sound of another turret coming up, and he used a **Sonido** to get behind it, before he destroyed it with another **Bala**.

 _'Okay, so this place is booby trapped,'_ Ichigo thought to himself.

 **'Pft...'** Shiro snickered. **'You said booby...'**

Ichigo sighed, _'And JUST when I thought you'd gotten more serious...'_

 **'Oh I've always been serious,'** Ichigo could _feel_ Shiro smirking. **'But what's life without a little laughter?'**

Despite himself, hearing all the turrets coming up around him, Ichigo cracked a smirk. Perhaps it was because he was in another world now, perhaps it was because he finally trusted his hollow half, but right now he felt free. He felt like laughing. He felt strong.

He felt like a King.

* * *

Watching with gaping jaws were Cyborg and Robin, in shock that Ichigo was handling level 2 so easily.

"No way..." Cyborg muttered.

"Level 1, Cyborg," Robin said firmly.

The half man half machine said nothing, only nodding and following his leader's orders. "I feel bad for this guy..."

* * *

Ichigo blinked in surprised as turrets stopped popping up. "Huh? Guess I got them all," he shrugged and began to walk through the halls without a care in the world.

 **'We should probably run,'** Shiro pointed out. **'They probably heard that.'**

 _'You telling me you want me to not fight?'_ Ichigo asked.

 **'I mean, we should probably take our time walking through the halls,'** Shiro corrected himself quickly.

 _'There's the Shiro I know and hate,'_ Ichigo chuckled before he stopped, shifting a little. "...When did I wander in this huge ass room?" he looked around, finding himself very much lost. "In fact this kind of looks like a room you'd use to tra...in...shit."

He barely got out the curse as the room lit up and turned on. Immediately, he found himself face to face with Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Or at least, simulated versions of them, all of them in fighting stances.

 **'...Well this is some bullshit,'** Shiro muttered.

"Got that right," he muttered. "Think I could manage the mask?"

 **'Without a problem.'**

Ichigo brought his hand to his face and swiped up, a black flash of his reiryoku covering his face for a moment, and when it faded he was adorning his hollow mask, his golden eyes peering at the titans. **"Feels weird using the mask without Tensa Zangetsu..."** Ichigo muttered. With that said, he got into a brawler stance. **"Been quite awhile since I've actually needed to resort to a fist fight. Let's see how all of you handle it, since quite clearly none of you are real."** Ichigo grinned under his mask and charged, as the Titans did as well.

Robin attempted to sweep his feet out from under him, but Ichigo wasn't some rookie. He jumped up and grabbed Robin's head, then buried his knee into Robin's face, breaking his nose and making him fly back as blood spurted out of it.

Raven's eyes glowed under her hood and black energy glowed around her hands. **"Azaroth Metrion Zinthos!"** Clawed hands from from the black energy, attempting to grab Ichigo and bind him.

Ichigo, naturally, did not appreciate this. He vanished in a **Sonido** and appeared behind Raven. He bound her arms behind her back using his left arm. **"Well that's just plain rude,"** Ichigo told her, before he spun her around and threw her towards Starfire, who was just about to blast him from behind. This action caused both Raven and Starfire to fly back to the ground, as Ichigo stood on the air above them all.

Cyborg's arm turned into a cannon, which he pointed at Ichigo before firing, a blue laser shooting at the orange haired teen. Ichigo, however, simply used a **Sonido** to dodge, appearing behind Cyborg. He was about to throw Cyborg into a wall, but stopped short and jumped to the right as Beast Boy hit Cyborg, having turned into a Rhino and charged at them, though the intention was to hit Ichigo.

The former Shinigami slid across the ground, his eyes narrowing at the four titans. _'What, four?'_ Ichigo questioned himself before his eyes widened and he turned around, only to get punched in the stomach by Robin. Hard. Ichigo coughed heavily at that, but in the end he just got angrier. He grabbed Robin's head and began to spin around, Robin's body dragging behind, before he tossed the boy towards Starfire. Not only did this cause Robin to be hit by Starfire's attack, but it also caused him to slam into Starfire, sending the two flying, before they hit a wall hard, knocking them both out.

As he stared at the remaining three titans, Ichigo vaguely wondered how the heck they had such advanced technology. Back in his dimension, technology wasn't nearly as advanced as this. His eyes narrowed a little as he saw Beast Boy transform into a T-Rex. **'Okay...'** muttered Shiro. **' _That_ is pretty cool.'**

 _'I'm with you on that one. Also, not good for me.'_ Ichigo cracked his neck before he held an open palm towards the three titans, a **Cero** beginning to form it in as Beast Boy charged at him, roaring. Ichigo stood still, charging his attack as Beast Boy got closer and closer.

Just as he was about to fire, he heard Raven yell, **"Azaroth Metrion Zinthos!"** Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt his body lock up in place. He couldn't move at all, his legs, his arms, not even his neck.

He had time to mutter, **"Shit..."** before Beast Boy ran over him like a bulldozer. Beast Boy retreated back to Raven and Cyborg's side and returned to normal, all three watching the smoke and dust with unease, before Ichigo pulled himself out the ground. The hollow mask had shattered off the right side of his face, revealing the angry scowl he had in place. **"Okay...now I'm pissed..."** In each of his hands, a **Bala** formed. Ichigo had very much toned down the power, but in exchange these **Bala** would be incredibly fast.

In a flash of red none of the titans could see, Cyborg and Beast Boy were hit in the stomachs, making them both cough up blood. The power may have been toned down, but it was enough to make both Cyborg and Beast Boy fall to the ground, unconscious. **"And then there was one..."** Ichigo said as he looked at Raven.

 **"Azarath Metrion Zinth-"** Raven began, but was cut off when Ichigo appeared in front of her and covered her mouth, preventing her from using her magic. She attempted to pry Ichigo off, but he was much stronger than she was.

 **"Take a nap,"** he told her before he punched her in the stomach. Hard. Raven coughed before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out, falling to the ground. Ichigo stared for a second, and all of the Titan's vanished in a flash of blue. **"What the hell?"**

 **'They weren't real,'** Shiro said. **'This was all just a simulated fight it seems...'**

 **"I figured as much..."** Ichigo muttered. **"But I thought for a second they might have been."**

"Impressive..." a voice said from behind Ichigo, and he immediately leaped forwards, turning around and staring at the person who spoke up. To his surprise, it appeared to be the real Raven. "You actually cleared Level 1. None of us can do that alone."

 **"Who are you and how did you sneak up on me?"** Ichigo demanded from her, ready to fight.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Calm down," she told him. "We aren't going to try and hurt you."

 _'We?'_ Ichigo thought, before he looked around, and saw he was surrounded by the Titans, and he sighed in annoyance. **"If you aren't going to hurt me,"** he said as calmly as he could. **"Then why are you all surrounding me? What was the point in putting me in that cell? Huh?"**

"To test you," Robin spoke up. He walked up to Ichigo and held out what looked like a walkie-talkie with a yellow 'T' on it. "We're the Teen Titans. We only recently formed, but we could use someone like you to help us out, to fight crime and lock up criminals that have supernatural abilities, or just in general people the normal police can't deal with. Will you join us?"

Ichigo blinked slowly, and weighed his options. On the one hand, he could just say no, and he didn't know what would happen to him. On the other hand, he didn't have much to lose by saying yes. And plus it would give him a place to belong in his world. So with a heavy sigh, Ichigo reached out and grabbed the communicator. **"Sure, why not? Not the first time I've fought bad guys, certainly won't be the last."**

Robin nodded. "Welcome to the Teen Titans. I'm Robin," he offered his hand. "And you are?"

 **"Ichigo,"** the orange haired teen said, shaking Robin's hand. **"Ichigo Kurosaki."**

* * *

Outside of the Titan tower, a man in a black cloak was suspended in the air, staring at Ichigo through the walls. The only part of his face that could be seen was his lower face, completely clean, without the hint of a moustache or beard. A small smirk was on his lips.

"Ichigo..." the man said. "How interesting...such a unique power, that mask of his...I wonder just what else he is capable of now..." With his small piece said, the man was covered by shadows before he vanished, as if he had never existed at all.


End file.
